RWBY-Jaune Semblance Awoken
by Gadget916
Summary: This Story Is A Crossover Of Jaune Finally Founds His Semblance
1. Chapter 1

This Story Is A Crossover Between Dragon Ball Z Super & RWBY


	2. Son Goku Meet's Jaune Arc

During the tournament of power Son Goku Wish He Have A New Training Partner To Train With And Follow His Footstep His Wish Was Came True When He Awoke From His Home to a back ally city Goku Knew That He Is In A Another World But Something Is Different He Is Not In His Body No He Was In A Body Of Jaune Arc From The Arc Family,

"What Happened" Jaune Said "Hey" Goku Said "WHO SAID THAT!" The Scared Arc Ask "Right Here Behind You" Goku Said Arc Turned Around And To His Surprise A Tall Figure Who Was Wearing A Orange Gi A Blue Wristbands A Blue And Yellow Boots And Black Spiky Weird Hair Was Smiling At Him "Uh Hi" Arc Said (I Say Arc Because This Laptop Of Mine Suck's Ass) "Hello" Goku Said "So What Are You Doing Here" Goku Said "I Was Going To Train With My Friend Pyhrra To Improve But I Just Know That If She Train Me She Will Hold Back And Not Giving Me Her All" Arc Said "Well I Can Train You" Goku Said "Really Your Going To Trust A Compete Stranger To Train Why?" Arc Ask "Because I'm Looking For A Training Partner And You Don't Look Strong At All So Maybe If I Train You Can Get Stronger And Beat Everyone In This Planet" Goku Ask Arc Was Thinking About It He Was Going To Refuse The Offer But He Really Need's To Be The Best Leader Of His Own Team "Okay Sure Goku" Arc Said "Aright So Anyway Do You Know Where I'm At" Goku Ask "Your At Beacon The Hope Of Vale" Arc Said "Beacon Or Bacon" Goku Ask "Beacon" Arc Said "Well Anyway Let's get started with training then go out an eat how's that sound's" Goku Said "Sure!" Jaune Exited To Be Train By Son Goku But Little Did He Know That This Is no Easy Training

After 2 Years At The Time Chamber Goku And Arc Emerge From There Training, Arc Improve A Lot And Ready To Return To Remnant And Goku Said Good Luck To Him And He Will Vist Soon "Time To Show Everyone In Remnant What My Training Can Do" Arc Said "Before You Go Back Let's Summon The Dragon Balls And Turn You Into 17 Again To Avoid The Question From Your Planet" Goku Said "WAIT YOU CAN DO THAT!" Jaune Said "Yeah Okay Now Let's Summon The Dragon Balls" After Summon The Dragon Ball Arc Return Being 17 He Still Has His Aura And Ki That Goku Told Him And His Training Too "Okay I Vist You Next Time I'm In Remnant Arc" Goku Said "Okay Thank You So Much Goku!" Arc Said "No Problem Now Get Going Arc See Yea" Goku Said

After His Stay With Goku His Came Back To Beacon To Found That Pyhrra Was Looking For Him For Week's But For Him It Was 2 Years But Thanks To Goku He Was Able To Return His Teenage Year With His Friend's

"Jaune!WHERE WERE YOU!" Pyhrra Ask "I Was Visting My Family For Week's So Sorry I Did Not Left a Note" Arc Said "WELCOME BACK FEARLESS LEADERRR!" Nora Said "Hey Nora Hey Ren" Jaune Said "Hey Jaune" Ren Said "Let's Just Go Back To The Dorm I'm Tired" Arc Said

Authors Note: Still New To This So Next Story Is Arc Will Show's Is New Power To His Classmates And Team RWBY And Our Next Chapter Is Arc Is No Longer The Weakest.


	3. Arc No Longer The Weakeast

Following Of Yesterday Welcome Party Arc Was Happy To Return With His Friends And Ready To Show At Beacon Of Why He Is Not To Be Mess Around With And With His Training With Goku Surpass His Base Form But Jaune Know's That Goku Has 3 Transformation And Super Saiyan Red, Blue, And White (Ultra Instinct) And Goku Did Not Go Anywhere He Is Sleeping In Jaune Head Incase If He Is Really Board And Come Out

"Well Look Who Comes Crawling Back To Beacon" Cardin Winchester Said "Yeah Why Did He Even Came Back Anyway" Sky Lark Said "Loser" Dove Said "What Was That Cardin Did You Say Something" Jaune Said Not A Caring Tone "Well Look Who Finally Has A Back Bone" Cardin Walking Towards Him "I Want To Fight You Cardin To See How Weak You Are" Jaune Said Cocky "Rematch Really You Going To Lose Again But Since I'm At A Bad Mood To Day Sure I Ready To Kick Your Ass Again Jauney Boy!" Cardin Said "Sure See Ya There Winchester" Jaune Walk Away "Damn When Did Vomit Boy Turn All Badass And Stuff" Yang Said "I HAve Complete Faith Of Jaune Beating Cardin" Ruby Said "He Going To Lose Again With No Training He Should Never Came Back" Weiss Said "Hate To Agree With Her But Jaune Is Not Going To Beat Cardin With No Training Is Pyhrra Even Training Him" Blake Said "Yeah Have To Agree With Them Sis No Way Vomit Boy Going To Beat Cardin And His Goon Friends" Yang Said "I Have Complete Faith In Him And I Know It!" Ruby Said

After Lunch Break In Miss Goodwitch Class She Put A Vote Of Who Should Fight First And Their Vote Is Jaune VS Cardin So She Put The Match And Ask Them To Be Ready Cardin Got His Mace And Wait For Arc To Showed Up After 2 Minute Arc Finally Show's Up With A New Clothes A Orange Gi WIth Blue Wristbands And Got Into A Goku Stance To Honor Goku

"Finally show up arc thought you left beacon again coward" Cardin Cocky Tone "Your About To See My Full Power Cardin But Before That It's Time To Show You My Semblance!" Jaune Said And Charge Up His Aura And Ki Turning Into A Super Form Called Super Semblance His Blond Hair Gone And Turn Into Black Hair And His Eyes Turn Blue To Red "That's Not All! Jaune Said Then Charge Up Again Into Super Semblance 2 His Hair Got Longer (Goku Look) And Has A Red Lightning Around Him "WHAT THE HELL" Cardin Said "WOWJAUNEBECAMESUPERPOWERFUL" Ruby and Nora Said "WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON HERE HOW DID THAT IDIOT ARC GOT THAT MUCH ARUA IN HIM" Weiss Said "Jaune" Pyhrra Said "You Came A Long Way Mister Arc" Ozpin Watching From His Office "Now Cardin Time To Show You My Ultimate Form!" Jaune Said Then Charge Up Again And His Aura Was So Powerful Everyone From Remnant Became Scared, Amuse, And Mad In The Other Side Of Vale A Bandit Tribe Was Shaking And The Raven Haired Women Raven Branwen Was Trying To Find The Source Of This Power And To Her Surprise It Lead Her To Beacon And She Was In Shock That A Boy Who Almost Look Like Her Has That Much Aura In Him "I Must Find A Way To Get Him In My Tribe!" Raven Thought's Then Flew Away She's Not The Only One The Grimmland The Evil Who Create The Grimm's Salem Was Doing Her Evil Plan's Then A Mount Of Aura Sudden Appeared Out Of No Where Then She Look Outside Of Her Balcony And Her Surprise It Came From Ozpin School And This Black Aura Is Over The Chart And She Has A Grin "I Must Find This Person And Turn Them Into My Servent's" Salem Said

After The Black Aura And Earthquake Ended Cardin Look At The Weak Arc And To His Surprise Arc Eyebrows Is Gone Giving Him A Serious Look And His Hair Even More Longer But His Top Half Of His Orange Gi Is Gone Showing His Abs And Muscles And Every Female Of The Background Was Nosebleed And Shock At The Display Of Jaune Arc Powers "DAMN VOMIT BOY IS LOOKING HOT RIGHT THERE!" Yang Said "I STILL REFUSE TO BELIEVE ARC IS ATTRATIVE!" Weiss Said "Ninja's Of Love Does Not Compared To This!" Blake Thought's "Jaune_Sexy_Mine!" Pyrrha Said "Arc What Kind Of Training Did You Do" Ren Said "YEAH GO FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora Said

"WHAT DID YOU DO ARC!" Cardin Ask In A Angry Tone "I Showed You My Power, Now Your Done Cardin" Super Semblance 3 Jaune Said Then Cardin Went To Attack Arc But He Left A After-Mage Of Him And Knock Cardin Out Cold In A Single Kick "WINNER JAUNE ARC" Miss Goodwitch

So How That's It So I'm Going To Write More A Little Later But Something Came In My Mind That A Reaction Stuff So Yeah Sea Yea There!


End file.
